Sid and Nancy
by lovekitten16
Summary: Rated M for upcoming chapters. Will get to summarize later on. Love reviews. :)
1. Chapter 1

Sid and Nancy

"Johnny man! You should have seen it! It was so fucked up! This guy comes and starts a fight at Mcd's with Sid for no reason!

"Yeah man this random f*ck! Sid laughed.

"Then Sid waited-"

"Waited for what? Johnny asked all excited.

"I waited for his ass to get near me as soon as possible.. then knocked him out cold with an arm." He smirked.

"ohhhhh!" All the bandmates yelled and all started to high five each other laughing.

Sid leaned back in his seat before taking a cigarette out when he found a massaging hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" He turned and swiped the girl's hand away.

Im Danielle" She smiled giggling with another girl who was with her.

"Yo Mate, who are these birds?" He sneered at the girl and lit his cigarette.

"Oh yeah mate saw em off the street at last nights show. She's a Sid fan apparently. Thought ya could use a break from… other things."

"Thanks but it won't be needed."

"You changed man."

Sid was about to cuss him out when he heard the sound of loud urgent knocking came upon the hotel door.

"I just need to talk to him!" a voice crying. It was Nancy.

Sid sighed. He hadn't talked to her since this morning when the horrible row they had, came to a head.

"SiDNEY!"

Sid looked up at his friend and nodded waving his hand to let her in.

Nancy pushed past the friend until she found Sid in his chair.

"Sid, We need to talk!"

"No we don't.

"I didn't do anything Sid!"

"Then who was the bloke downstairs you were talking too?!"

"He was the person I had to speak with earlier about working some things out!"

"I told you she was no good mate."

"Shut up Johnny! The f*ck asked you!"

Just then there was the sound of giggling.

She hadn't noticed the girls behind Sid or the one sitting on the arm of the chair close to him until now.

"Sid, who is this?"

He shrugged. "Don't know never seen them before."

"Im his new girlfriend now" One of the girl's giggled.

"B*tch say it up closer, I'll kill you" She began taking off her leather jacket throwing it to the side.

"Love to see you try."

Nancy began to charge towards the girl knocking over a small table as she flew to her.

Before she could take another step, Sid reached up and grabbed her, pulling her back.

"No! say it again b*tch!"

Johnny got in the middle of the other girl. The both of them trying to get to one another.

"Yo! Sid mate! You got her?!" Johnny yelled.

"Yeah mate, always do!" with that, he picked Nancy up over his shoulder "Baby Enough." He made his way out of the room.

"No!" Nancy tried to push herself free. She could KILL this girl.

Sid made it to the hall but she grabbed on to the doorway with both hands.

"B*tch! You will never touch him again!"

She flipped her off before she was pulled off by Sid who led the way down the hall.

The fight continued in the hall outside the room with the girl beginning to throw things at her. Johnny pulled her back in.

Sid managed to dodge the items being thrown their way. Nancy tried to get down.

" I'll get her! put me down!" She yelled.

"No baby. That's not happening." Sid walked his way through tons and tons of fans that were sitting in the hallways who looked at them adoringly and filled with wonder. Their dream coming true to see the most favorite dark adored couple of the band. Whispers being thrown back and forth "Oh my god! Look It's them!" Sid smiled and winked his way past them.

"But I had the right moment! I need to get down!"

"Answer is NO."

"…. Hate you!" She yelled as she tried to wiggle free.

"Now you know that's not true! "Naughty girl!" He gave her ass a cheeky slap as they went down the steps.

"Wish I could say the same for yo-"

Just then Sid heard her draw in a sharp gasp.

Something was wrong.

He waited until he reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs before carefully setting her feet down.


	2. Chapter 2

After a minute of silence passed between them.

"Gonna tell me where your hurting..?"

She shook her head. "Just..leave.." She whispered breathing heavy.

"Why?" I need to know." He replied calmly.

"Maybe you should ask the girl you were with then!"

"Wasn't with her! She was some random B*tch!

"Tell me! Tears threatening to fall.

"Why don't you tell me who the bloke was everyone said they seen you with!"

"Tell me what you did! Who is she Sid!"

"Was he someone shagging you up then? Was the sex good?"

"No!" She yelled back. "Stop!"

"How long?"

"SiD STOP!" She pushed him back and hid her face in him. "F*ck you! Stop!" Tears began to flow freely now.

He push her hands back and dropped them. He was angry now.

"You drive me blood insane Nancy!" It's a miracle I can even deal with you!" His chest was rising due to the argument they were having. Nancy stood there with tears streaming down her face confused how something so small she asked could blow up like this.

His face was red. He couldn't even look at her.

"Well if im such a problem! Then.. then.."

Sid turned his face to her.

"Then maybe.." She looked backup him.

He took a step towards her.

"We should-" She took a step back realizing this might be unpredictable.

He slowly took another step. His eyes never leaving her gaze.

"Sid! Don't!" Her tear stained eyes pleaded with his.

"We should what?"

His English accent was coming out very strong. His gaze was intense.

Her breaths were shaky and realized her back was now against a wall. His arms were over her, his palms slowly pressed down on both sides.

"Im broken and too much to handle.. You know this. It won't stop.." The tears can't seem to stop coming from her eyes. "I.. we should.."

She closed her eyes and tried to slowly move away from him. He gently placed his hand under her chin and brought it back to face him.

She opened her eyes as fresh new hot tears fell out and spilled down her face.

He swallowed. He could see the pain in her face.

"You don't love me anymore Sid-"

Sid gently grasps her forearm.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" He growls, his dark restricted eyes staring into her tear stained ones.

He sighed closing his eyes and gently put both arms around her neck leaning in and placed his forehead against hers. They stood like this before he pulled away, so that she could see his face.

"We might be fighting right now, but that does not mean I don't love you, understood?"

She nods unable to stop sniffing.

He gently took her hand and gently placed it around his neck pulling her in close, as he whispered a barely inaudible "Come here."

She wrapped her other arm around his neck and held him closer. Leaning her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this as Sid looked down. He could sense her sadness, and when he heard her cry, he sighed quietly and slowly ran his hand up her back then carefully rubbing it up and down gently, while using his leather gloved hand to give her hip a reassuring squeeze before letting it fall at her waist gently.

After a minute, he felt her take a deep breath in followed by a yawn.

He smiled softly. He knew her body rythmns pretty well.

"Tired ?"

She nodded. Feeling so comfortable and safe in his arms. She had waited since this morning. Now she was feeling so much better.

As they slowly parted back, Sid kissed the top of her head as her hands hugged his waist gently. They stood like this for a moment before they began to feel the presence of being watched.

That was an understatement.

Many of the fans that were lined up on the stairs, In the hall, against the walls had looked on in fascination.

Sid's eyes turned to the stairs in front of them to see Nancy's best friend Susie, and next to her, Glen Matlock who had been holding on to a wall getting ready to intervene at any given moment, fall backwards on to the nearest step breathing hard.

Sid Smiled at him. "Were all good mate. Promise." He laughed.

Standing above on the balcony part of the stairs was Johnny Rotten who had been watching and fuming at the both of them. Seeming annoyed and irritated. Sid looked back at him and the exchange shot him down and he began whispering to a friend next to him. On the other side of him, was the girl Danielle who had her arms crossed looking angry as well as her friend next to her.

"Nancy, hun you don't look so good." Susie asked concerned.

Sid looked back at her to see her face was flushed and pale.


	3. Chapter 3

Sid immediately looked her over.

"Baby, what's wrong? He used the back of his hand to press against both cheeks which were both damp.

"I'm fine.."

"Baby, no your-"

"Hey Sid!" Why don't you come back and rehearse? You're in a band you know." Johnny cut him off Icily.

Sid gave him a look. "Yes mate. Soon.".

"Omg, Nancy!" Susie called out.

Sid turned around suddenly and caught her in his arms. She had lost her balance and fallen against him.

"Whoa.. Whoa.. I got you honey." His hands steadied her in place. "You alright Bub?" x

"Baby.. go practice with the band. Im fine.."

Sid looked her over he could tell by the change in her body temperature something felt quite off.

"I don't' buy that."

"Go rehearse Sidney! Everyt-"

She flinched suddenly and winced in pain.

Sid looked carefully to see what area she was holding.

"Babe is it your back? Shoulder?" He asked concerned.

"It's nothing Sidney"

He unsnapped off one of his leather gloves on his hand and gently lifted her bangs and pressed his hand to her head.

He sighed and dropped his hand.

"Baby. Your burning up." He stated quietly.

He turned quickly to Susie who nodded and then looked up at his bandmates.

"I'll be back later." Without hesitation, he carefully picked her up in his arms and began to walk down the staircase. Johnny started booing.

"Sid-"

"Quiet."

"I can walk!"

"You could barely stand babe, no."

Nancy felt heavy but had to admit his cool body felt nice against her skin as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes and lay her head against his shoulder as she gently wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Good girl." He whispered as he kissed her head gently. "Can I see where your hurting when we get back?"

She shook her head.

"Babe It's worrying me. "I think we should have a doctor take a look."

"No! No doctor's!"

"I just want to see what's going on baby-"

"No!" She protested as they made their way down the steps when suddenly her heel kicked up and a loud noise followed.

_*CRUNCH*_

"Hey babe, what was that?" Sid looked around.

"Um I don't know.. She looked around.

Then they both saw it.

A small cherrywood wooden ball rolled across the floor.

"What the fuck?" Sid looked at the ball, back at her and then at the rail at the end of the staircase where the ball had once been sitting.

"Oh Shiiiiiid." She was surprised.

"Oh my god babe what the fuck did you do?! He broke out into a big smile.

"I-Uh-I don't know? Umm-"

"Yo pick that shit up babe!" He looked around him to make sure no one was looking as he broke out into laughter.

She laughed as she dashed across the floor after it.

"Put it back! Put it back!" He whispered loudly.

She grabbed it and ran to the rail to the place it had been chopped off and pat her hands around the ball to lock it into place.

"Good! Come back now!" He waved his hands laughing.

She started running back and was halfway back to him when they both saw it slowly roll off of the staircase with a bounce, as it began rolling away again.

"Oh Shit! Get it babe!" He laughed.

She turned to run after it again then stopped, It just kept rolling people were going to see at any moment. So she turned to run back then changed her mind and decided to run back after it only she slipped and slid across the floor onto her side. It was now rolling across the lobby floor.

"Oh Shit!" Sid laughed as he ran to help his girlfriend up quickly and they noticed some fans were now just seeing it and going after it. Better leave quick before someone asked the both of them to sign it.

He laughed as he scooped her up, and darted across the hall, laughing evily as he hopped with a

"MWAH! HA! HA! HA! :-D

She laughed as she threw her head back at what he was doing.

Sid carefully ran with the both of them and soon came upon their hotel door and set her down as he fumbled through his keys, they started hearing fans fighting over it, another one though it was a sex toy.

"Hell yeah! The Sex Pistols lost their ball!"

"They did sex with this! I've seen the stories!

"Yes! Go on Lad! An elderly man cheered on interjecting.

He slid the key in and they went inside and quickly closed the door behind them. They leaned against the door laughing loudly.

"My god babe!" almost got caught! What were you thinking?!" He hid his face laughing.

She was holding her sides from laughing so much.

"We won't go to the doctor's then babe. FUCK." He said catching his breath

"Good, and my heels cant be accountable for that mess." She said as she was catching her breath leaning against the door as a slow smile came upon her face.

Sid reached his hand and gently held her chin and smiled back, happy to see her smiling again.

"You're something else baby." And gave her a soft kiss, before slowly parting back before they both got more hot as remembering the things he had to do.

"How about we get you all fixed up sweetheart then we can see what to do for dinner maybe?"

"Yes, that sounds good baby. But you probably should rehearse after."

"Oh yeah definetly baby. "I wrote something new I wanted to see if you would like to hear it and take a look." He began to walk away to get his material.

"Baby! I would love to -"

Sid turned back around to see her wince in pain. His eyes intensely narrowed in on her holding her shoulder.

She quickly looked up, hoping he didn't see anything but he managed to look away in time before she caught his observing.

"Well first things first babe."Go sit down."

She looked at him and pouted.

"Now." He looked back intensely.

She rolled her eyes and walked across to the bed.

He went to the bathroom to look for his first aid kit and supplies.

"Baby, did you feed the cat today?" He called out.

"I did baby this morning! Here she is! Tutu!" She called out happily.

He smiled as he began looking around and stood on the toilet to retrieve his professional first aid kit and stepped down then took a few supplies and a wash cloth.

He turned on the faucet and began to wash his hands when something distinct caught his eye..

His eyes zeroed in on a small opened box inside the trash can.


	4. Chapter 4

Sid took a double take, and peeked out from the doorway out into the bedroom where Nancy was. She was playing with their cat. He looked him and locked it.

He walked over to it and slowly picked up the box.

It was a pregnancy test.

He couldn't believe it.

He slowly sat down on the toilet and observed the box.

Sid carefully reached his hand inside the box and pulled out what seemed to be a long white stick.

He surveyed it before he flipped it over and saw 2 blue lines staring back him.

Realization began to set in as he quickly looked over on the outside of the box what it meant as it confirmed what he already knew.

She was pregnant.

Sid leaned backon the toilet and sighed deeply.

It could only mean one thing.

It had to be Nancy's.

How could this be? and when did it happen?

Sid hadn't really given it much thought on becoming a father. After all his dad had left him when he was pretty little so it had always been just him and his mom.

He knew his mom would be so thrilled at the idea of having grandchildren. He knew he could be great with kids but maybe a little nervous when it came to raising a boy only because he didn't get on with his dad so much when he was growing up and the thought of budding heads at times.

But if it was a girl? Wow, He thought. He would probably fail pretty hard he laughed. Well, no not really. He seemed to be pretty intune with their needs and the things they needed. No doubt about it, she would be his little princess.

He knew Nancy would be a great mom. She was very nurturing and cared about others. The both of them were not prefect, but it was important they tried to work through everything and solve their differences.

That was going to be tough. They have had so many problems lately and especially when it came to trust issues. No matter what, Sid knew that he needed to tread carefully when it came to telling her he knew she was pregnant. Maybe there was a reason she didnt want to tell him. He knew and was aware of the many differences and horrible rows they had faced as of recently. He knew needed to give her some time and space to figure everything out. He could sense a certain fear was present.

He knew his girl had a complicated and very emotional personality. Very stubborn, emotionally complex and moody. At times needed to be alone. Sometimes a bit of both but deep down, a true introvert.

At all costs, he couldn't let her know that he knew. It was a matter of patience and to show her the strength of his character and his dedication and persistance to show her he would always be there for her.

Sid carefully stood up with a newcareful sense of direction and a new plan for their lives.

He slowly unlocked the door and opened it to take care of his girlfriend who was sleeping on the bed.


End file.
